


Trust

by SharkGirl



Series: Wuko Week 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: (mentioned and implied - not shown), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bopal (mentioned), Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Korrasami (shown), Love Confessions, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: It was risky, pouring on the Ol’ Wu Charm when Mako was standing there in only a towel. But things had been so busy lately and, even though this was supposed to be their first visit together since they’d become an item, they’d hardly had a chance to kiss. Let alone anything else.Wu flushed at that. But thinking about kissing Mako had always had that effect on him.For three years.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Wuko Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911088
Comments: 25
Kudos: 194





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!! This is my first fic for the LOK fandom, so please be gentle~
> 
> I will start out by saying that I *know* a lot of the tags up there are a little scary. But I want you to know that all of the implied negative things are only mentioned and referenced. Nothing is explicitly shown. If you still think that content might be triggering for you, you can skip the flashback scenes (with the header 166 AG) It's only mentioned once outside of that toward the end, but it's just Mako stating that it happened. Otherwise, this is a really sweet and cute story with trust and communication~
> 
> I'm very excited to be a part of this fandom (sorry it took me so long to watch the show and read the comics!)  
> This fic was beta'd by the always lovely Jes and my awesome sibling, Joey.  
> Please enjoy!!
> 
> P.S. I'm garbage at titles, lol.

**166 AG**

Life in Republic City wasn’t easy for two kids on the street. And even though Mako and his younger brother had bounced from safe house to safe house, they always ended up right back where they started.

Six years, they lived that way, scrounging for scraps and doing whatever work they could come by in exchange for a dry place to sleep, spending what little money they earned from occasionally running numbers for the Triple Threats. Until one day…

Mako had left Bolin back at the granny’s house -- the woman who’d put them up for the night -- and went out early in order to find some work. He was fourteen years old and, while the local pickpockets still called him ‘scrawny’ -- his body just hadn’t caught up with his growth spurt, that was all -- he was still able bodied enough to pick up a shift at one of the factories.

Or so he thought. 

He was just being turned away from his fifth attempt, his heart heavy and his stomach growling, when a sleek Satomobile pulled up beside him. He’d never really gotten a good look at one before, as the owners of such luxury items seldom cared for ‘snot-nosed kids’ hanging around their expensive belongings. And Bolin had only sneezed on it once, anyway.

Still, this person had stopped, and when Mako finally pulled his gaze away from the shining metal of the door, he found a woman smiling up at him. She was wearing colorful lipstick and her brown eyes twinkled beneath heavily shadowed eyelids.

“Hello, there,” she greeted. And Mako, who was raised to be respectable, bowed his head.

“Hello,” he replied.

“Are you finished with your shift or just starting?” she asked, giving Mako a once over. He obviously looked out of place in his baggy clothing he’d received as a hand-me-down from one of the safe houses. He tugged at the pants, knowing the cuffs were too high, showing off his skinny ankles.

Mako swallowed, hesitating.

She took that as his answer. “You look like you could use a warm meal, sweetheart,” he cooed, opening her passenger side door and patting the seat. “Let’s get you fed.”

He knew it was a bad idea to go off with a stranger. But he also knew the bread he’d left back at the house would only be enough for Bolin. So, taking a deep breath, Mako accepted her kind offer.

**Present Day (174 AG)**

“And I was thinking after that, we could-” Wu paused mid flourish, his arms still open wide. He frowned. “Mako, are you listening?”

Mako blinked, focusing on the prince - well, king, now. “Yes,” he lied. He wasn’t even sure what had brought that memory up. He hadn’t thought about her in years.

“I see…” Wu eyed him suspiciously before continuing. “Anyway, once Korra and Asami arrive, I thought it would be nice to get lunch together again.” He snorted. “You know, without the pesky attempted kidnapping bit. Skip that whole shebang.”

Mako groaned. Wu sure liked to bring that up, didn’t he? It was as if he enjoyed watching Mako beat himself up over it or something. He wasn’t even Wu’s bodyguard anymore. In fact, the reason he’d come to Ba Sing Se was because…well, it was part-vacation and part-something else. Everything was still so new and Mako wasn’t sure what name to give it just yet.

Though, Wu had suggestively called it their ‘honeymoon.’

“I’m teasing you, Mako!” Wu said, once again interrupting his thoughts. “You’re so serious all the time, honestly.” He chuckled and shook his head. “Have I taught you nothing?”

Mako raised an eyebrow, but didn’t answer. He just rolled his eyes. “Go on…”

“Right!” Wu clasped his hands together. “We’ll get lunch, catch up, and then maybe…”

As Wu prattled on about all their plans for the Avatar’s visit, Mako let his eyes slip closed.

**166 AG**

“This is the place,” Mako said softly as he pointed toward the house where he and Bolin were staying. “Thank you for the ride.”

“Of course,” the woman replied. She leaned in, close enough for Mako to smell her perfume. “I wasn’t about to make you walk home.”

Mako found that odd, as most any adult he’d dealt with since losing their parents had no qualms with making Bolin and him find their own way. “Thanks again, ma’am.” He bowed his head and made to exit the Satomobile, but she reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you really staying here?” she asked, eyeing the ramshackle house.

“Yes, ma’am,” Mako answered. “If the kind owner allows my brother and I to-”

“You’re taking care of your brother, as well.” It wasn’t a question, but Mako nodded anyway. The woman chewed on her lip for a moment before a wide grin broke out on her face. “Mako, sweetheart, why don’t you let me put you and your brother up for the night.”

Mako blinked. He couldn’t accept that. This stranger had already paid for his meal - he’d brought the leftovers home for Bolin - and then went through the trouble of bringing him all the way here. It was too much. “I couldn’t-”

“Of course, you could!” she said. “Now, run inside and get your brother. Once you’re packed, bring him to this address.” She handed him a card with fancy script. “Don’t look so hesitant,” she laughed as he turned it over in his hands. “It really a lovely hotel.”

Hotel? Mako’s eyebrows shot up. “You mean we’re not-”

“Staying at my place?” She gave an overexaggerated pout. “I’m afraid I can’t keep you there. Not the both of you.” She brought her hand to Mako’s cheek, brushing her thumb just under his eye. “But I do hope _you_ will come to visit me often, Mako,” she went on. “It gets so lonely in the house and I could really use a big, strong man around to help me with things.”

At that, Mako’s chest puffed up with pride. She wasn’t just giving them a handout. She was giving Mako a job. He wasn’t sure what all it entailed, but he’d happily clean up around this lady’s house if it meant he and Bolin had guaranteed beds for the night.

“Yes!” he said and then lowered his voice. “Yes, ma’am. Thank you.”

“Then it’s decided.” She gave his cheek a light slap. “Now, go get your brother and you two can get out of here.”

Things were finally looking up. Mako couldn’t wait to tell Bolin.

**Present Day**

Wu had been in and out of -- recently scheduled -- meetings all day, every day, since Mako had arrived. Which left him with a lot of time for himself. If he was back in Republic City, he could be out there helping someone or something. Stopping crime. Doing his job. But Ba Sing Se had its own police force -- thankfully _not_ the Dai Li, anymore -- so it wasn’t like he could just go on patrol or anything.

It wasn’t until after dinner - Mako had taken his in the guest room - that Wu finally appeared, throwing open the door without bothering to knock and flopping facefirst onto Mako’s bed. “Ugh, Wu down,” came his muffled whine. “If I have to sit through another diplomatic assembly, I’m going to scream,” he said as he turned his head to the side, shooting Mako a wink. “You should join me next time.”

Mako scoffed. “As tempting as you made it sound, I think I’ll pass.”

Wu pouted. “Aww, c’mon, big guy, it could be fun!” He got up onto his knees on the mattress and put his hands on his hips. “It’ll be like the good ol’ days, sitting around a table and presenting ideas…” he sighed, dreamily. “Only, no Raiko. Or Zhu Li.” He sighed. “Just boring Earth State Representatives.”

Mako had to bite his lip to keep from chuckling. Wu’s mannerisms that used to get under his skin were far less annoying now that Mako didn’t have to babysit him all hours of the day. In fact, since their little confession, he’d allowed himself to find them cute. Besides, Mako had been so bored all day, he’d actually fought the urge to seek out the king’s company. They were supposed to be discrete, after all. “I’ll think about it,” he said when he realized Wu was still looking at him expectantly.

Wu beamed, apparently pleased with Mako’s answer. “Great, because I’ve got an early one tomorrow,” he chirped before hopping off the bed and heading toward the en suite bathroom. Mako’s en suite bathroom. Wu had taken to doing his nightly routine in the guest room every day since Mako’s arrival. Among other things. It was nice, familiar, the two of them sharing a space again. And Mako appreciated the company. Back in Republic City, his tiny apartment always felt way too big all by himself, now that Bolin had moved out.

Of course, He and Wu were supposed to be keeping things to themselves. That was the whole reason Mako was in his own room -- even though Wu had slept there every night -- Because this was the Earth Kingdom and, with everything going on, the last thing Wu needed was a scandal. Mako would never forgive himself.

The sound of the shower turning on caught his attention and then Mako heard the first note of Wu’s crooning. He winced. That was one thing he hadn’t missed.

**166 AG**

The hotel room that Mako and Bolin had been given was actually one in the basement, typically used for the staff. But they didn’t mind. Not one bit.

“Mako, this is amazing!” Bolin gaped at the room with its closet - theirs - and bed - theirs - and bedside table - also theirs. “How did you meet that lady?!”

Mako shrugged. “She found me outside of one of the factories.” There was no sense in lying to his brother. Besides, they both knew that when it came to the art of conning, Mako was too honest to put one over on anyone. No, this woman had helped him all on her own.

“Well, she’s awesome!” Bolin shouted as he jumped onto the bed. Then he paused, falling back onto the mattress with a fwump. “Hey, do you think she needs me to help clean her house?”

Mako thought about that for a moment. His overly energetic twelve-year-old brother, who moved around like a boar-q-pine in a tea shop, was the absolute last person who should be dusting vases or washing dishes in this kind, rich lady’s house. “Nah.” Mako waved him off. “You focus on your earthbending.” 

Bolin pouted for a beat and then sighed. “Yeah, okay.”

Mako smiled. They were really going to be okay.

**Present Day**

Wu emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, his hair still damp and the last word of whatever song he was singing on his lips. “Ah, nothing like a hot shower to wash away the day’s disappointments.” He was already wearing one of his robes -- he must have stock-piled them in Mako’s bathroom -- as he sauntered over to where Mako was sitting. He placed a hand on either arm of the chair and leaned in close. “Your turn, big guy.”

This was becoming more common for them. The closeness. It wasn’t like Wu hadn’t always been a touchy-feely, get-into-your-personal-space kind of guy before. Trust Mako, he had been. But now it was...different. Welcome. Which was strange and wonderful in itself.

“Hello? Earth Kingdom to Mako?” Wu waved a hand in front of his face, but Mako caught his wrist, easing it down and fixing Wu with an unimpressed look. Wu humphed and pulled his hand free. “What’s with you today?” he asked, marching over to the bed and taking a seat. “It’s like you keep going off to the spirit world or something.” He crossed his arms over his chest and then gasped. “Wait! Mako, you’re not bored, are you?”

Mako wasn’t sure how to answer that. Was he bored all day while Wu was in meetings and he was left to busy himself wandering around the maze of a palace? Yes, absolutely. But was he bored when Wu was actually near him? “Not particularly,” he said.

Wu stuck his lower lip out. “You wouldn’t lie to your king, would you, Mako?”

Mako bit back another snort. “Last I checked, I wasn’t one of your subjects, Your Majesty,” he replied before finally standing up and heading toward the bathroom. He could practically see Wu’s insulted expression that accompanied the squeak and foot stomp, but Mako couldn’t turn around and risk the king spotting his smile.

**166 AG**

The first day working for his and Bolin’s generous benefactor started out pretty easy. She had Mako dusting off bookshelves and sweeping the floors of her home. It wasn’t a huge mansion like he’d imagined, but it was larger and fancier than any house he’d ever been in.

Still, even with its size and overabundance of dusty knicknacks, Mako finished his work early.

“Done already?” the lady asked when Mako stepped into her room. She was lounging on an overstuffed chaise, reading the newspaper. “Well, you’re an even harder worker than I’d thought.”

Mako’s cheeks flushed at the compliment. He’d been called a lot of things in his young life, but a hard worker was not usually one of them. Whatever he did was never enough for most people.

“Now,” she continued, lowering her legs and patting the now-empty seat beside her. “I was wondering if you could help me with one more thing before you go home.”

Curious, but eager to be of service, Mako stepped forward. He hesitated before taking a seat. “Yes, ma’am?”

She smiled, long and slow, before reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek. “You’re such a pretty little thing, Mako.”

**Present Day**

Wu knew something was up. He’d spent every waking hour with Mako for years and that man never once lost focus. Sure, said focus had shifted on occasion, but he never spaced out. Not like this. There was something on his mind.

Of course, there was something on Wu’s mind, too. Something he’d been thinking about since he’d left Republic City. Since way before then, if he was honest with himself.

But there was no way he and Mako could have that conversation if the other man was in his head all the time. Even if they _had_ made things ‘official’ between them.

Maybe Wu should take Mako to his morning meeting, after all. It might be nice for Mako to feel like he was making a difference again. Instead of hanging out in Wu’s guest room until Korra and Asami arrived the following afternoon.

Yes. He’d decided. After breakfast, the two of them would attend the meeting together. Like old times. It’d be nice.

**166 AG**

Mako didn’t speak the whole ride home. He didn’t flinch when the lady kissed him on the cheek goodbye. And when he walked into his and Bolin’s shared room, he couldn’t even utter a greeting.

“You’re back!” Bolin cheered, the rocks he was spinning around halting in midair before dropping to the carpeted floor. “How was your first day.”

Mako worked his jaw, but no words came out. How could he tell Bolin? How could he explain what he himself was still trying to accept had happened? Finally, he wet his lips and plastered on a smile. “It was great.” He held up a bag. “I brought dumplings.”

**Present Day**

Wu was ready when Mako stepped out of the bathroom. Well, he was ready until he caught sight of the other man, at least. Mako padded forward, a towel hanging low on his hips. His wet hair was free from its usual style and dripping onto his bare chest. Wu’s gaze followed a stray droplet down the pale expanse of Mako’s muscled torso until it disappeared beneath the towel.

Ooh. 

Wait, focus, Wu! 

“Enjoy your shower?” he asked, pretending he hadn’t been ogling. Hey, he was only human. And he’d spent the better part of three years trying to avoid seeing Mako in any state of undress. Of course, now, he was free to watch, wasn’t he?

“Yeah,” Mako replied, lifting a hand and pushing his hair back. “The water heater is better here than it is back in my apartment.”

Wu snorted. “Can’t you just firebend yourself warm water?”

Mako lowered his hand and rolled his eyes. “If I wanted to scald myself, maybe.”

“Aww…” Wu feigned a pout as he stood up from the bed and made his way over to Mako. “Come now,” he clicked his tongue, “I know you’ve got better control than that.”

It was risky, pouring on the Ol’ Wu Charm when Mako was standing there in only a towel. But things had been so busy lately and, even though this was supposed to be their first visit together since they’d become an item, they’d hardly had a chance to kiss. Let alone anything else.

Wu flushed at that. But thinking about kissing Mako had always had that effect on him.

For three years.

In any event, his suggestive tone seemed to work, because now Mako was staring down at him with dark amber eyes, his lips parted slightly and his lids heavy. Perfect.

“Control, huh?” he asked.

Wu swallowed and wet his lips -- all too aware of how Mako’s gaze had dropped to his mouth. “I have an early meeting,” he began, almost feeling bad when Mako blinked and pulled back a bit, obviously thinking he’d misunderstood. “But,” Wu continued, placing his hands on Mako’s shoulders and giving a little squeeze, “I could probably spare a few minutes before bed.” He grinned.

**166 AG**

Despite disliking how his first day had ended, Mako continued to work for the lady. He cleaned her house and did chores in exchange for a warm bed and a roof over his and Bolin’s heads each night. He would put up with whatever treatment he got if it meant keeping them safe.

Besides, he was less likely to be killed or arrested doing this. Sure, the Triple Threats had given them work in the past, using him and Bolin because they were quick and could slip into tight spaces and deliver messages, but that didn’t mean they’d bail them out if they ever got caught.

Still, a cold feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as he approached the lady’s room to let her know he’d finished his work.

“Mako,” she greeted, setting down today’s copy of the newspaper and smiling at him. “My, you are a fast worker, aren’t you?”

He swallowed and nodded, keeping his gaze on the floor. But he startled when her stockinged feet appeared before him. He glanced up, surprised she’d gotten so close so quickly. She was looking at him curiously, a frown on her face. “Ma’am?”

“This just won’t do,” she sighed. And, for a moment, Mako thought he’d done something wrong. That he’d lost this job because of a mistake he’d made. But then she spoke again, “Come, Mako,” she called over her shoulder as she crossed the room to her dresser. Atop it was a long, white box, wrapped in red ribbon. “Here,” she said, turning around and presenting it to him. “Try it on.”

Mako frowned at the gift box, a furrow in his brow. “Ma’am?” he repeated.

“Go on, sweetheart,” she urged, pressing it into his chest. “Open it up and try it on.” She beamed, her painted lips stretching into a wide smile. “I can’t wait to see it on you.”

Mako did as he was told, but faced away as he changed. The clothing inside the box was folded neatly and made of a fabric nicer than any he’d seen before. The color was a shimmering gold. He felt like he shouldn’t even be touching it. Still, he followed her orders and then turned, his gaze remaining on his pile of clothes and his father’s scarf.

“Ah, I knew it!” she cheered, stepping closer and smoothing the fabric across his chest. “It looks perfect on you,” she said and then lifted a hand to tip up his chin. “Do you like your new uniform, Mako?”

He bobbed his head, still looking away.

“Good,” she continued. “And…” She pressed her fingers to his cheek, making sure he made eye contact. “How do we say ‘Thank you’?”

**Present Day**

Wu didn’t want to get out of bed the next morning. Even if Mako was already up and showered -- again. He must have really liked the hot water or something. Fire benders -- while Wu remained, trying to enjoy a few more minutes of sleep before he had to get ready for his meeting.

He wasn’t really sleeping, so much as he was recalling the events of the night before. Wow, he knew Mako was a good kisser. From word of mouth and his own experiences. Listen, he liked to gossip and what else did he, Asami, and Korra have in common? Of course, they’d spilled those details before he and Mako were official. Speaking of which, he should probably inform them at lunch today…

But back to the subject, Mako was certainly good with his mouth. Wu flushed at the memory. Oh, those lips had been all over him last night.

The only thing was, well… and maybe Wu was reading too much into it. But Mako hadn’t let him return the favor. Once Wu had calmed down and his breathing had returned to normal, Mako had just kissed him again, sweet and slow, and then bid him goodnight.

Wu wasn’t disappointed, exactly. His legs had felt like jelly! But he did feel like he owed Mako one. Maybe tonight… But his thoughts were interrupted when Mako walked over to him, no doubt ready to wake him up so they wouldn’t be late.

“Oh, no,” Wu gasped. “You’re not wearing that, are you?” He clicked his tongue as he took in Mako’s appearance. His boyfriend didn’t look bad -- honestly, was that even possible? -- but he was wearing his old uniform, for goodness sake.

“What?” Mako frowned down at himself. “I don’t have a lot of nice clothes.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “It was either this or my Republic City Police uniform.”

Wu groaned and shook his head. Mako was right, of course. Any other clothing he owned was more casual. And Wu was actually tickled that his boyfriend cared enough to want to dress his best for their meeting. He was so proud.

“All right,” he finally responded. “I think I might have a little something you can wear.”

Let it be known that Wu had an outfit for every occasion. Yes, they were tailored specifically for him, but that didn’t mean that he hadn’t saved his ex-bodyguard’s measurements for moments such as this.

Also, Wu had commissioned the family seamstress to make this particular outfit for Mako with something else in mind. But he could always have her whip up another one later. Something even nicer.

“To my bedroom!” Wu thrust a finger into the air and then threw the covers off and marched down the hall to his own quarters, an adorably confused Mako trailing behind.

It took a bit of searching -- who had dared to move things around in his closet, anyway? -- but Wu found the box he was looking for. He picked it up and pressed it into Mako’s chest.

“Here,” he said, feeling a little giddy. “Try it on.”

For a moment, Mako just stared at the box. Wu was familiar with his boyfriend’s aversion to receiving gifts, but the expression on Mako’s face was...odd. He looked more than just uncomfortable.

But Wu was probably reading into things again. He removed the ribbon and opened the box himself before pulling out the suit. It was nice, he thought. Hints of Earth Kingdom green, but mostly comprised on a shimmery golden fabric.

“Don’t think of it as a gift,” Wu said as he handed it over. “Just pretend that your annoying royal assignment is forcing you into something nice.” He chuckled. “Like the good ol’ days.”

Mako snapped out of whatever fog he was in and actually snorted. “Yes, yes, Your Majesty,” he replied in a teasing tone.

“Hey now,” Wu began. “I was only His Royal Highness back then.” He winked and threw finger guns in Mako’s direction, earning him another fond eye roll. “Now, hurry up! I can’t wait to see how you look in it!” He ushered Mako out of the closet and then headed toward his own bathroom. He wanted to watch his boyfriend get dressed -- perks, was he right? -- but he really needed to get himself ready if they were going to be on time.

When Wu felt he was ‘diplomatic meeting’ presentable, he stepped out of the en suite to find Mako dressed and ready to go. And...wow…

“You’re perfect,” he blurted before he could stop himself. “I mean, it’s perfect,” he corrected. “On you.” Wu would have felt embarrassed, but Mako was blushing, too. He stepped forward and smoothed his hand across Mako’s chest -- this fabric wrinkled so easily -- but Mako stiffened under his touch and Wu drew his hand back. “Do you...not like it?”

“It’s fine,” Mako answered quickly. Too quickly.

Wu tried his best not to deflate. He really did. “Oh.”

“No, really,” Mako said, his voice less clipped and sounding more like himself. He reached a hand out and grabbed Wu’s upper arm, giving him a reassuring little squeeze. “It’s very nice. Thank you.”

Well, that made him feel better, at least. “I picked the fabric out because I thought it would match your eyes,” Wu admitted, glancing up. “But I was wrong.” He cupped Mako’s cheek. “It doesn’t do them justice.”

He was laying it on thick, he knew. But it wasn’t pretense. He meant every word. And Mako seemed to understand that, if the soft kiss he planted on Wu’s lips was anything to go by.

“We’re going to be late,” he whispered, voice gravelly. 

Wu made a big show of sighing and pulled back. “You’re right,” he lamented and then perked up as he reached the doorway. He looked back over his shoulder. “I’m sure you can find a way to thank me later.” He winked again, but faltered when Mako didn’t flirt back. He didn’t respond at all, he was just staring straight forward. “Mako?”

He shook his head. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

Wu chewed on his lower lip, but let it drop for now. 

**166 AG**

His ‘uniform’ wasn’t the last gift the lady had given him. It was the first of many outfits, each more extravagant than the last. She told him that she liked to play dress up. That he was like a living doll. He hated it. But he never voiced his feelings. Only once, when she made to throw away his discarded clothing. He’d grabbed for his father’s scarf and held it to his chest, screaming “No!” so loudly, that it echoed through the empty hallways.

She forgave him for that. But he was never to tell her ‘No’ again.

**Present Day**

The meeting was long. And boring. And long. And even though Wu knew exactly what he wanted to say and how to say it, the other parties seemed less inclined to speed things along. Thankfully, because it had started so early, it ended with plenty of time for them to get changed and freshen up before the Avatar and Miss Sato arrived.

“You know you can just call them Korra and Asami,” Mako said as they made the long walk back to the guest room.

“I know, I know,” Wu replied. “I was just still in meeting mode.”

Mako chuckled and wrapped an arm around Wu’s waist, pulling him closer as they reached the double doors. “You did great, by the way. You’ve really improved.”

Wu felt all warm and fuzzy for a second before he registered the rest of what he said. “Improved?” he mock-gasped, pulling back and placing a hand over his chest. “I’ll have you know, I have always been an excellent linguist!”

Mako smiled and leaned closer, pecking Wu on the nose. “Yeah. I remember.”

Wu’s ears burned. He recalled hearing Bolin complain about how mushy and gushy Mako got when he was in a relationship, but now he was experiencing it first hand. And… honestly, it was great!

He collected himself and stood up to his full height, still several inches shorter than Mako. “As you should!” he huffed and then walked into the room. 

Mako followed behind and let out a long sigh before moving his head to crack his neck. “I can’t wait to get out of this thing,” he said.

Wu tried not to be insulted. He did. “Do you really hate it that much?” he asked, keeping the petulance from his tone.

At that, Mako blinked and then was quick to apologize. “What? No! It’s fine. I don’t hate it.” He raised his hands in defense. “I’m just not used to wearing something like this. That’s all.”

Wu narrowed his eyes and then dropped his arms to his side. “Yeah,” he agreed. “But that doesn’t stop you from looking hotter than fire in it.” That earned him another roll of those gorgeous amber eyes -- What? He liked them, okay? -- but then Mako was removing his top and Wu found something else to focus on.

“You wanna get changed before lunch?” Mako asked, tone playful as he clearly caught Wu staring.

“I was going to,” Wu replied, face hot. “But before that…” He bit his lip and batted his eyelashes. And Mako, well, he definitely caught on.

Wu had mentioned that they’d had almost no time to themselves during his visit thus far, right? He had? Okay, good. Well, they were about to make up for lost time while they had the chance.

Not to worry, their lunch date was still a couple hours away.

“You kept complimenting me,” Mako breathed as he pulled Wu’s jacket off. “But I think you looked really good, too.”

“Looked?” Wu repeated, sucking in a breath as Mako found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

“Look,” Mako corrected with a warm sigh against his skin. “You always look good, though.”

Mushy, check. Gushy, check. Yeah, Wu loved this side of Mako.

“Well, then,” Wu said, placing a hand on either side of Mako’s face and pulling him in for a kiss. “Do you want to get a better look?”

**166 AG**

Weeks went by with little to no change. Mako went to work and came home. Bolin must have found something to keep him busy during the day. But Mako was often too tired or too out of it to ask him what that was. He was just happy to see his brother’s smiling face when he returned.

One day, Mako had been running late -- he’d broken a vase and had to stay behind to make up for it -- and so, when the lady drove him home, Bolin was outside waiting.

“Is that your brother,” the lady asked, leaning closer to get a better look. “He doesn’t look like you.”

Mako didn’t answer her.

“He’s adorable,” she continued. “I wonder if he wouldn’t want to join-”

“NO!” Mako shouted for the first time since she’d nearly thrown away his scarf. She looked taken aback, shocked at his outburst. “I work for you,” he said in a softer voice. “Please, don’t hire my brother.”

She drew back and nodded, a frown on her painted lips. Mako would pay for that later, but at least she’d dropped it.

No one touched his brother.

**Present Day**

Wu could get used to this. Maybe he’d cancel some of his upcoming meetings, just so he and Mako could have some time together.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” he sighed as he snuggled closer to Mako’s broad chest, his body starting to cool and seeking out his boyfriend’s warmth. He lifted a leg and threw it over Mako’s hip, pulling him closer.

Oh. Right. Mako hadn’t…

“Want me to take care of that?” Wu waggled his eyebrows suggestively. He was already a bit of a mess as it was -- Thanks to Mako -- so what was a little more?

“I’m fine,” Mako replied, pressing a kiss to the crown of Wu’s head. “We should get ready for lunch. Korra and Asami will be here soon.”

Huh. Again. 

Wu had been called selfish before. Occasionally by Mako, himself. But he liked to think he was very generous in bed.

Or, at least, he would be if he’d had any other partners. But never mind that.

He really wanted to make Mako feel good. Like he’d done for him. 

But Mako was already out of bed and headed for the shower. Wu sighed. They could always talk about it later.

**166 AG**

Mako didn’t know it was his final day working for that lady until the moment her husband came home. He always figured she was married or had been. She wore a pretty big ring on her finger. But he’d never met the man of the house before.

And, apparently, she’d never told him about Mako.

“Another one?!” the man roared, knocking over a lamp and startling them both.

“I’ve been paying him to clean the house!” she shouted back.

“That’s not all you’ve been paying him to do, is it?!” He threw everything off the dresser.

Mako wanted to leave. It was obvious that he wasn’t wanted. But he wasn’t being given the chance. The arguing couple was blocking his exit.

“You pull this time and again and then I have to clean up your messes,” the man sighed and shook his head. Then he turned toward Mako. “What’s it gonna cost me, kid?” he asked and when Mako didn’t immediately answer, he raised his voice, “How much will your silence cost?”

Mako wet his lips. He didn’t know what to say. He needed this job. They needed a place to stay. It was either this or go back to running numbers. And he wasn’t getting any younger. He’d probably aged out by now. And he couldn’t let Bolin do it on his own.

“You’re scaring him!” she screeched and Mako winced.

“I don’t want to hear that from you!” He thrust a finger at her. “Now.” He spun around to face Mako again. And, for some reason, it triggered something in him. Mako raised his hands.

The fire was out before he could stop it. Something he’d always tried to contain before. He didn’t want to use it. Not like this. Not after…

“He’s a bender?!” the man spat, stamping out the flames. But Mako didn’t stick around to hear whatever it was he had to say. He darted past them and out the door. He could hear shouting, but he kept running, making his way down the long hallways of the house and back outside.

He was far from the hotel, but that didn’t matter. He could get there. He’d just be a little later than usual. Not that it mattered. They couldn’t stay there anymore.

**Present Day**

It was no secret that Wu could be a bit oblivious to what was going on around him. But he was very much aware of the way Mako was bouncing his knee under the table. He was nervous about something.

Wu placed a comforting hand over Mako’s and the other stopped, turning to face him. “They should be here by now,” Mako answered the question Wu didn’t have to ask. “Maybe we should have met them at the station, after all.”

But then, as if summoned by his words, Korra and Asami walked into the restaurant. They waved from the host’s stand and were quickly led to the table. Which was entirely unnecessary, as Wu had bought the place out for their lunch double date. Or lunch meeting, as it said on his schedule.

“Avatar Korra and the brilliant Miss Sato,” Wu began, making a show of standing up and giving a deep bow. “So good of you to come all the way to my humble city.”

Korra snorted and Asami elbowed her in the ribs. “We were honored you invited us,” she said as her girlfriend rubbed at the sore spot. Then, the three began to laugh. “It’s good to see you, King Wu.”

“Just Wu is fine.” He waved his hand in dismissal. “But please hurry up and greet Mako before he passes out or something.” He gestured toward his boyfriend. “The poor thing’s been a wreck. You’re fifteen minutes late, you know.”

“I was not a wreck,” Mako muttered as he stood up and turned toward their guests. They fixed him with twin expressions of disbelief and he lowered his shoulders. “All right, I may have been a little concerned when you didn’t show up…”

“Sorry about that,” Korra apologized before pulling Mako into a tight hug. “Naga wanted to come and it took a bit longer than anticipated to dissuade her.”

“We did manage to get her to go along with Gun, though,” Asami added and took her turn at wrapping her arms around Mako. “In hindsight, we should have left her home.”

“I can’t believe you brought her on the train,” Mako noted as he pulled back and took his seat.

“Airship, actually,” Asami clarified and followed suit. “She wouldn’t fit and _someone_ caved into her puppycub eyes.” She glanced over at Korra, who sat down beside her.

“I couldn’t say ‘no’,” Korra explained. “After all, she gets left behind so often…” She jutted out her lower lip and Wu snickered, leaning close to whisper in Asami’s ear.

“And I see someone _else_ is also weak to puppycub eyes…” He pulled back with a smirk and Asami simply shrugged her shoulders before turning toward her girlfriend, who was already helping herself to the bread laid out on the table.

“You’ll ruin your lunch,” Asami chastised.

“No, I won’t,” Korra promised through a mouthful of crumbs.

“So, how was the trip?” Mako asked before adding, “I’m really glad to see you both.”

Aww, the big softie. Another reason Wu loved the guy.

“It was-” but before Asami could answer, the maitre d’ approached their table, clearing his throat.

“A phone call for your guest, Your Majesty.” He turned to Mako. “A Chief Beifong on the line.”

Mako stood up, placing his cloth napkin on the table. “I’d better take that,” he said, shooting them an apologetic glance before following the man toward the other side of the restaurant.

Wu would normally have been annoyed with such an interruption. But one, he knew how important Mako’s job was to him, so therefore, it was important to Wu. And two, now he had a chance to talk to Asami and Korra alone.

“So, ladies,” he said sauvely, scooching his chair closer to them. “I have a question.”

“And so do we.” Korra had finally swallowed the hunk of bread she was chewing. 

But it was Asami who asked, “How long have you and Mako been official?”

Oh. Well, there went that announcement. Hopefully, Mako wouldn’t be too upset at him for spoiling the surprise. After all, they guessed!

“Since a couple of months before Mako came to visit,” he said. “We were exchanging correspondence,” he added with a dreamy sigh.

Korra pulled a face. “That’s what hooked you? Mako’s way with the written word?” Wu understood what she meant. Mako’s letters were… well, let’s just say not as flowery as Wu’s. But that was beside the point. He hadn’t fallen for his penmanship.

“It had been building before that,” he said. “Oh, but please try and act like you didn’t know when we tell you, okay? For me? For Mako?” He clasped his hands together and blinked big eyes up at them. They chuckled, but agreed.

“All right,” Asami said. “Now, what was your question?”

Oh, that’s right. Wu had to ask before Mako came back. Chief Beifong wasn’t exactly known for her long-winded phone calls.

“It’s a bit personal,” Wu began, “but, when you two were with Mako, was he…” He trailed off, unsure how to word it. Which was unusual, since he always knew the right thing to say. He thought for a moment and then continued, “Did things seem a little...uneven?” He paused. “In the bedroom?”

Both Korra and Asami’s eyebrows lifted to their hairline. “Uneven?” “In the bedroom?” they asked at the same time.

“I mean.” Wu sneaked a quick peek over his shoulder to make sure Mako wasn’t coming back yet. “He’s great. Wonderful. Love the guy, but, uh…” He swallowed, his ears and the back of his neck growing hot. “I wish he’d let me reciprocate.”

At that, Asami and Korra turned to face each other with knowing expressions. And, for a moment, Wu wondered if the two had discussed it before. Then again, Wu wasn’t even sure the two had done anything more than just kissing when they’d dated him.

“Asami,” he addressed her. “You two lived together, right?”

A light blush dusted her cheeks as he coughed into her hand. “For a bit, yes.”

Wu frowned. “If this is making you uncomfortable, you don’t have to-”

“No, it’s just...you’re right,” Korra said.

“Even though Mako and I weren’t together for very long,” Asami began, “whenever the two of us had some time alone, I was the only one who…” She blushed again. “I just thought he was a very generous lover.” She frowned then. “But there was so much going on, we never had a chance to address it.”

“Same here,” Korra added. “I mean, I had no experience before him, so I didn’t know how everything was supposed to work.” She threw her arms out and shrugged. “I mean, the guy’s good, so it’s not like I had any complaints.”

Wu rubbed his chin as he digested the information. So, it wasn’t just Wu. Part of him was relieved. But a bigger part of him was still worried. Did Mako not like being touched? Was he forcing himself?

They needed to talk about it. And sooner, rather than later. The last thing Wu wanted to do was to make Mako uncomfortable in any way.

“Sorry about that.” Speak of the devil. Mako returned to the table and sat down with a sigh.

“Is anything the matter?” Asami asked.

“Does Republic City need its best detective to return?” Wu asked, half-joking, half-worried Mako might actually have to leave.

“Nothing like that,” Mako said, barely containing a grin as it spread across his face. “Bolin had just finished asking every member of the Beifong family permission to marry Opal, that’s all.”

“What?” Asami and Korra gaped. “Bolin and Opal are getting married?”

“Not any time soon,” Mako said, holding his hands up in a calming manner. “He still has to pop the question.” His smile turned soft. “He sounded really nervous over the phone.” Mako looked happy. Really happy. And proud. His little brother was going to be engaged soon.

“Well then, we should celebrate!” Wu said, raising his glass. “This is no longer just a lunch date, but an engagement party.” He paused, his arm lowering a fraction. “Well, sort of. You can’t really have one without the bride and groom present, can you?”

But Korra was quick to jump on that. “Then we’ll celebrate your relationship instead!” The moment the words were out of her mouth, her eyes went wide and Asami shot her a disapproving look.

Wu gulped as Mako turned toward him, an incredulous look on his face. “You told them without me?!”

Oops. “Not exactly…”

Of course, once that was all cleared up, the four enjoyed a very nice lunch. And even though they discussed what the plans were for the rest of the day -- meetings, more meetings, maybe a tour of the newly renovated gardens, dinner, and additional meetings -- Wu didn’t forget the most important conversation he had to have.

He just hoped they’d have time before bed tonight.

**166 AG**

They were homeless again and since the hotel room, the food, and the clothes had come out of Mako’s pay, they were also yuan-less. But even though he’d managed to leave that woman’s house, he still felt like a failure. How was he going to provide for them now?

“You lost your job?” Bolin asked and Mako nodded. And then, to Mako’s surprise, Bolin wrapped his arms around his middle, pulling him into a tight hug. “I’m so glad,” he sobbed, pressing his face into Mako’s chest.

Mako was confused. Bolin was happy he was jobless? And that they were homeless again? “You...are?”

“Yes,” Bolin sniffled before pulling back and wiping his nose on his sleeve. “You weren’t happy there,” he said, fat tears still rolling down his chubby cheeks. “You weren’t _you_ , Mako.”

Oh. So, that was it. Mako had been a fool to believe that Bolin wouldn’t notice his change in behavior. How could he think he could hide anything from the one person who knew him best?

“I’m sorry, Bo,” he said, letting Bolin pull him into another hug. He wrapped an arm around him and gently patted his head with his free hand, hushing Bolin softly. “I promise I won’t take any more jobs like that, okay?”

Bolin nodded and gave him a watery smile. “Okay.”

“Hey!” someone called from the other end of the alley. “What are you kids doin’--Mako? Bolin?” The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be Shady Shin, one of the men who worked for Zolt and the Triple Threats. “Ain’tcha a sight for sore eyes. Where’ve ya been? Ya got big.”

Well, that answered Mako’s question. They’d obviously aged out.

“You two are benders, right?” he asked. Mako and Bolin exchanged glances, but nodded. “Well, today’s your lucky day. How’d you two like a job? Permanently.”

Something strange bubbled up in Mako’s chest. Working with one of the traids probably wasn’t the best idea. Their parents would never have approved. But it was familiar. And even if it was every man for himself should the cops show up, he could at least trust them to give him and Bolin their cut.

And so, giving Bolin’s shoulder a squeeze, Mako faced Shin and nodded. “What’s it pay?”

**Present Day**

Wu was feeling a little nervous as he waited for Mako to come out of the shower. They’d made it through the long day. And, late as it was, he knew they needed to talk tonight. The longer he put it off, the bigger the risk he ran of possibly hurting Mako. And that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Mako emerged in his nightclothes.

Okay. Now or never.

“Sorry about Naga,” Mako said before Wu could speak. “She trashed the other guest room pretty badly.”

Wu waved it off. “It’s no big deal, really,” he said. “Besides, I think she’ll like it in the garden with the badgermoles.” He grinned as Mako walked closer. “More room to move around.”

Mako nodded and took a seat on the bed, his hand close to Wu’s on the mattress and their noses practically brushing. “It’s late,” he breathed, his voice doing that gravelly thing that drove Wu wild.

“It is,” Wu replied, gaze dropping to Mako’s lips. “But before we turn in, I was hoping-”

“Me, too,” Mako cut him off, pressing a kiss to his lips and, wow. Mako really was a good kisser. And Wu would have been content to continue kissing him all night. But there was something he had to say first.

“Mako, wait,” he said, placing his hands on Mako’s shoulders and applying just the slightest bit of pressure. Mako looked confused and then worried, so Wu quickly added, “There’s something I need to ask you first.”

Seeming to understand, Mako leaned back on his palms, the picture of openness on the guest bed. “Go ahead.”

He’d done it! He’d started the conversation! Now Wu just had to figure out how to continue it. But, rather than rushing in, he took a deep breath and chose his words carefully. “Do you not like to be touched?”

And apparently, whatever it was Mako thought Wu was going to ask, that wasn’t it. He blinked owlishly at him before responding. “...No?” He reached a hand out and gave Wu’s a squeeze. “I don’t mind.”

But Wu needed him to understand what he was really asking. “No, not touching,” he clarified. “Being touched… Intimately.”

Comprehension dawned on Mako’s face and he pulled his hand back, moving it to rub at the back of his neck. “I-”

“Because if you’re not comfortable,” Wu blurted. “If we’re moving too fast, we can-” But to his surprise, Mako leaned in, silencing him with another kiss. A long, lingering one and made Wu’s pulse race and his toes curl. When they broke apart, Wu pouted. “Okay, now I’m beginning to think that I jumped to conclusions.”

But Mako sighed, his knuckles brushing along Wu’s jaw. “No, you’re...you’re right.” He wet his lips. “About me.”

Wu nodded in understanding. “So, it’s not me.” Shoot, that sounded so self-centered and petulant.

“No, it’s not you,” Mako promised. “I like touching you.” His cheeks tinted pink.

And as considerate as Wu was trying to be, he couldn’t help the twinge of pain he felt in his chest. “You just don’t want me touching you.”

Mako took a deep breath in through his nose. “It’s...complicated,” he said.

Wu took both Mako’s hands in his and looked him straight in the eye. “I’m willing to listen,” he began, his thumbs sliding over Mako’s knuckles. “If you’re comfortable enough to explain it to me.”

Mako had never gotten this far in a relationship before. With Asami and Korra, something crazy and world-shaking always cropped up before they’d reached this point. And then they’d broken up.

So, to have Wu sitting in front of him now, holding his hands and looking up at him like he really cared. Like he really wanted to know. It just… It should have been too much, but it felt right somehow.

He released the breath he’d been holding and leaned forward to bump his forehead against Wu’s. “You’re not going to let it go if I don’t tell you, are you?”

But Wu didn’t take the bait. Instead, he knocked Mako back and smiled softly. “I’m here to be whatever you need.” He laced their fingers. “That’s what boyfriends do.”

Warmth swirled in Mako’s belly, spreading out to his limbs. Oh. 

“So, big guy,” Wu continued. “Tell me all about it.”

And so, he did. He told Wu about his and Bolin’s childhood and how he’d gotten what he thought was the perfect job. And Wu, the whole time, just listened, nodding along and not judging him one bit.

Wu even kept from wincing when Mako explained that the lady had only ever touched him. That he was not a lover, but a plaything. Which was why he had always felt more comfortable pleasing others and not receiving anything in return. It was the only way he’d felt in control.

“It turned out that her husband was the owner of the hotel where we were living,” Mako went on. “And one of the first supporters of the Equalist movement, so…” He sighed. “Anyway, it was a blessing in disguise, because it got me out of that house.”

Finally, for the first time since he started his story, Wu spoke. “You’d been through so much before I’d even met you,” he said. “And I know I could never understand, but I want you to know how proud I am that you told me.” He shook his head. “No, not proud, _honored_ that you chose to trust me with this part of you.”

Mako wanted to say that he trusted Wu with his everything. But he had been told how sappy he sounded before, so he bit his tongue. He could always mention it later. So, instead, he asked a question. “You won’t think of me differently?”

“I can’t promise that,” Wu said. “But it’s not because I’m judging you, Mako. It’s because I want to make sure that I don’t say or do anything that might hurt you.” He dropped his head forward to rest on Mako’s shoulder. “I’d never forgive myself if you hated me.”

And because Mako was never really good with these kinds of situations… “Hey, if I babysat you for three years and still managed to fall in love with you, I don’t think there’s anything you could possibly do that would get me to hate you.”

Wu pulled back then, looking up at him with huge eyes.

And then it hit him. “Wait, I meant, um-”

“You’re in love with me?” Wu gasped softly.

Mako let his head drop. He’d meant to save that, too. For what? He didn’t know. It just seemed a little too soon. Even if it was the truth. “Yeah,” he rasped. “I am.”

Wu threw himself at him, wrapping his lanky arms around him in a tight hug. “I love you, too!” And then, as if he’d been burned, Wu pulled back. “Sorry, I-”

“No, it’s okay,” Mako said, taking Wu’s arms and placing them around his neck once more. “I don’t mind when you touch me.”

“But only like this?” Wu cocked his head to the side.

“No… I…” Mako pulled Wu closer and spoke into his neck. “I’ll probably never get over what happened to me back then. But that doesn’t mean I can’t move past it.” He nuzzled the soft skin there and smiled when Wu shivered in his hold. “And if you’re okay being patient with me, I’d...like to try.”

Wu drew back again and placed a hand on either of Mako’s cheeks. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah,” he said, leaning into the touch. “I trust you and I know you’d never hurt me.”

“Never. Not on purpose,” Wu swore. “And, it means a lot, you trusting me like this.” He kissed him softly. “And just because I’m touching you, that doesn’t mean you’re relinquishing control,” he said. “It takes two. And, if at any time you want me to stop, I will. No questions asked.”

Wu looked so serious then. So genuine. So wonderful. 

Mako nodded and kissed him again, a few times, before pulling back. “I know it’s late…” his voice went deeper than he’d meant it to as the mood shifted. “But if you’re willing…”

“Oh, Mako,” Wu breathed, climbing into his lap. “I’m _ready and_.”

Wu allowed Mako to push him onto his back on the mattress. He liked being caged beneath his boyfriend’s body. He felt safe there. But tonight wasn’t about him.

“Shouldn’t I…?” Wu reached up and pressed his palms to Mako’s clothed chest, his fingers inching toward the ties. Mako hadn’t minded being naked in front of him before, so that was probably a good place to start.

“Go head,” Mako rasped, sitting back on his heels as Wu followed him up.

Wu’s hands were shaking as he tried to undo the ties to remove Mako’s shirt, but he calmed down when Mako laced their fingers. Wu smiled and brought their joined hands to his lips, pressing soft kisses to Mako’s scars and following them up his arm. “This okay?” he asked and Mako nodded, his eyes dark and half-lidded.

“Yeah.” 

Once Wu managed to get Mako topless, he placed a hand on his chest, urging him to relax against the wall behind them. It was going well, Mako seemed to be comfortable. So, Wu continued, leaning forward and kissing the spot right above his heart. Mako stiffened and Wu froze, pulling back to look up at him. “Too much?”

Mako shook his head, his face flushed. “No, it’s good. Keep going.”

Filled with relief, Wu gave him another kiss and slowly trailed a hand up Mako’s clothed thigh, bringing it to the sash at his waist. “Good?”

Mako hummed and nodded. And even though Wu had seen Mako without his towel the night before, this was a little different. He was the one undressing him.

He managed to untie the sash and Mako -- ever helpful -- lifted his hips so Wu could remove his pants. Now he had his boyfriend bare before him, a light dusting of pink of his cheeks. And Wu had always thought Mako was handsome, but now he looked cute.

“I’m not going to be the only one, am I?” Mako asked, glancing down at Wu’s nightclothes. 

“Why, Mako!” Wu pretended to be scandalized. “Are you trying to get me out of my clothes?”

Mako chuckled and raised his eyebrows. “That’s the idea, yeah.” He was fidgeting a bit, so Wu placed a hand on his knee.

“Too much?” 

Again, Mako shook his head. “No, I’m just not used to…” he held his hands out, swirling them in the air vaguely.

“Not doing anything?” Wu asked, cocking his head to the side. “You know, Mako, just because I’m leading this, that doesn’t mean you can’t be an active participant.” He snorted. “In fact, it’d make it a lot more fun for us both if you were.”

In a blink, Wu found himself on his back, Mako’s face hovering just above his, a smirk curving his lips. “Sorry,” he said, voice low. “Old habits.”

Wu sighed and stuck out his lower lip, but then smiled, lifting his hands to frame Mako’s face. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” he said, earning a surprised bark of a laugh from his boyfriend. And, ignoring Mako’s amusedly insulted ‘Cute?’ in response, he continued, “All right, go ahead.” He threw his arms out and relaxed into the mattress. “Ravish me.”

Mako laughed again, dipping down to nuzzle the side of Wu’s neck. “I’m just gonna take your clothes off,” he promised. “Then you can...ravish _me_ all you want.”

Wu’s cheeks heated, but he cleared his throat and stuck his nose in the air. “Oh, s-so you’re disobeying direct orders from your king, are you?” he managed, trying hard not to break character.

And Mako drew back again, a perplexed look on his face. “So, now you _don’t_ want to be the one in charge?” 

“Mako, darling,” Wu sighed, propping himself up on his elbows. “Let’s get one thing clear,” he said. “I’m _always_ the one in charge.” At that, Mako rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

“What am I going to do with you, _Your Majesty_?” he stressed the title, moving onto his hands and knees so he was once again caging Wu in.

Wu grinned up at him. “I have a few ideas,” he said. “But you’ll have to get me undressed first.”

“As you wish.” Mako gave a mock bow before doing as he was told. And, true to his word, once he was finished, he sat back, letting Wu crawl up the length of the bed and into his lap.

“Still okay?” Wu asked, not sitting down fully. Not yet.

Mako lifted his hands and placed them on Wu’s hips, easing him down and, ooh! Somebody was happy to see him. “Definitely okay.”

Wu leaned forward, kissing the smile right off his lips. “Good,” he sighed, pressing down and swallowing Mako’s gasp. “I love you, Mako,” he whispered. “Thank you for trusting me.”

Mako surprised him by wrapping his arms around him and pulling him even closer. “And thank you for being patient,” he said, breath hot in his ear. Then he chuckled. “I know it’s not one of your strong points.”

With an indignant huff, Wu pulled back and shot Mako a glare. “Rude.”

But Mako just laughed and pushed Wu’s bangs back, placing a kiss on his forehead. “I’m just teasing,” he said and nuzzled his nose. 

“That’s sort of _my_ thing,” Wu replied, still trying to pretend to be insulted. But it was hard when Mako was showering his face with sweet kisses. The charmer.

“I’m sorry,” Mako finally said, his amber eyes shining in the low light of the room. But Wu didn’t notice them, of course, because he was very busy looking anywhere but at his handsome boyfriend. Okay, so maybe he’d sneaked a peek. “And Wu,” Mako captured his full attention again, leaning closer and kissing him properly. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I love this ship! I'm not even going to lie, I had already stared reading fics for this ship before I'd even finished Book 2 (no shame) I was so excited for Wu to appear. I love both him and Mako!
> 
> If you liked this, please let me know what you think with a kudos/comment and feel free to check out my other works or my twitter @bySharkGirl. I don't have much for LOK just yet, but I have a feeling that's going to change soon~


End file.
